


Crows in a Tree

by Lonely_Aphelion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I'm too lazy to type up the names so yeah, M/M, dorks in a tree, my first fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Aphelion/pseuds/Lonely_Aphelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Karasuno Volleyball club decided to go tree climbing as a new method of training. Hinata and Kageyama are partners and new feelings arise as these dorks reach new heights. </p>
<p>Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crows in a Tree

**Author's Note:**

> So this is literally my first ever fanfiction, so please be patient with me xD
> 
> Comments, Kudos, and Feedback would be wonderful and would make my day.

Kageyama couldn't believe it. 

 

They were going to climb a  _ tree. _ After all of their hard work, after all of their practices, this is how they were going to go train for the Nationals. Tree climbing.

 

It wasn't like he had a choice though. His Upperclassmen had all agreed to it, and it was supposed to be a fun way to test your strength and loosen up your muscles. Even that four eyed zero expression Tsukkishima had agreed to it. However, what the other members of the Karasuno Volleyball team didn't understand was the fact that he was afraid of heights. And no, not the 3 feet jumping height in Volleyball. It was the 50 feet tree height. Oh, and how could we forget?

 

He was paired up with  _ Hinata Shoyou _ . As much as Kageyama resented Hinata, and his annoying, childish antics, he couldn't help but appreciate how well of a Volleyball player he was. No, that wasn't it. Kageyama couldn't help but appreciate how well of a  _ person _ Hinata was. The spiker was a true sunshine boy, the perfect decoy. He was the epitome of everything Kageyama wanted to be, but couldn't. Hinata was-

 

No. Kageyama couldn't think of him like that. It would completely ruin whatever friendship they currently had and confessing the feelings that even he himself was confused about would make him look like a completely idiot. Kageyama closed his sharp blue eyes and let loose an exasperated and sigh, hopping onto the bus as Nishinoya playfully called out, "Oh, so the great king finally decided to show up!" 

 

And that's how, around one hour later, he ended up at Michinoku park.

 

 

 

 

     Kageyama had never been to Michinoku park before, but apparently Hinata had been there a few years ago with his mom.

 

     "There's a bunch of Trees, and flowers, and people, and-" Hinata rambled, recalling the park from his previous visit.

 

     "You dumbass, it's a park. Of course there is going to be trees, flowers, and people." Kageyama scolded, looking down at Hinata.

 

     "Pff Kageyama don't be so annoying. Hey there are boat rides here too! Do you want to go on a boat ride together?" Hinata asked innocently, unaware of the fact that Tsukkishima was holding back his laughter, and staring right at Kageyama. Even though he wasn't directly saying it, it was pretty clear at what he was implying. God, that brat could be annoying. Kageyama clenched his teeth and gave Tsukkishima a good stare, very aware of the slight brush creeping up his face that rivaled the oncoming sunrise. Nevertheless, Tsukkishima wasn't bothered by this and instead gave Kageyama a smirk.

 

Goddamn that four eyed jerk.

 

Luckily for Kageyama, Coach Ukai chose that moment to clear up his throat and announce the rules of the activity.

 

     "As you all know, we are here to go tree climbing. This exercise will strengthen your legs, arms, and basically everything. For safely, I am providing each pair with a mini first aid kit." On cue, Takeda sensei started to hand the kits out. Coach Ukai continued,

 

     "Most importantly, this is not a race. Do not try to race your partner, this will most likely result in some kind of injury. And you absolutely do not want to get injured before the Nationals. Understood?" Ukai- kun finished, eyeing him and Hinata suspiciously. Kageyama looked away guilty as Hinata echoed his actions. Seeing that they acknowledged their mistake Coach Ukai then turned around to answer some other questions.

 

Once Ukai was fully distracted with the other questions, Hinata slowly looked at Kageyama. Not the way that he always looked at him, with his head up. This was more of a hesitant sideways glace up at him. Hinata's mouth was twisted into a slight but still noticeable upwards smile and his eyebrows were raised mischeviously. He asked quietly,

 

     "So.. do you want to race?"

 

     Kageyama whispered, “No, of course not you idiot. Don’t you ever listen?”

 

     “Don’t be so boooring Kageyama. Please?” Hinata fully turned his head around this time, staring at Kageyama with his big, deerlike brown eyes. Those brown eyes that were so pure, innocent, and- Dangit. What was up with him today? This wasn’t any different than all those other training methods they had tried out before. So why was this so hard? Why was Hinata getting to him like this?

 

     “Fine. But only by the bottom branches. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

 

Hinata sighed and looked down. There was no point in arguing with Kageyama now, and at least this was better than nothing.

 

Kageyama smiled to himself, and folded his arms against his dark blue t shirt. Another win for him, and for once it wasn't in the category of 'racing'. Not a moment later, Kageyama realized that he was standing there for way too long, as his other teammates had already started climbing their respective trees.

 

     "Kageyama come on! You don't want me getting a head start, don't you?" Hinata chanted playfully. 

 

Sometimes that dumbass could be  _really_ annoying.

 

Kageyama jogged towards the tall Oak tree looming over him and tried not to think too much about climbing this gigantic tree. Instead, he tried to focus on the Ginger mop of hair that belonged to Hinata. As expected, there was no such luck there either. Speaking of Hinata, he was going  _way_ too fast. This was an injury waiting to happen.

 

     "Oi, Hinata! Slow down you idiot! You're going to fall!" 

 

     "I am not! You're just saying that because you're scared that you're going to loose the race!" Hinata stubbornly protested, scampering up the tree as fast as before. 

 

What?  _What?!_   What made Hinata think that he was scared? Kageyama pushed the thought aside just as quickly as Hinata was moving up the tree. Hinata had to stop now. What if he fell? What would happen to the team, what would happen to  _him?_ The thought was unbearable. 

 

     "Hinata! Slow down!" Kageyama called out once more, his voice radiating worry, anger, and something else.. something protective.

 

     "I'M FINE-" Just as Hinata was about to finish his sentence, a sickening, dreadful  _Crack_ was heard from above.  _Oh no._ _Oh my gods had something happened to Hinata?_

 

     "Kageyama! Kageyama help me!" Hinata's voice was different. His voice was cracking, and he seemed to be scared. Very scared. 

 

     "I'm coming! I'm coming Hinata!" Oh god. How was Kageyama supposed to do this? Hinata was way up there and Kageyama was still at around the 9th branch. The only possible way was for Kageyama to conquer his silly and irrational fear of heights. If he was going to save his...  _teammate_ , then this was the only way to do it. As determined as ever, Kageyama reached for the next branch, the next branch, and the next branch, chanting the words ' _Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down'_ like a mantra as he escalated and explored further up the tree. Then, after what seemed like a long time, Kageyama spotted Hinata, clinging to the ever breaking branch from above. Relief flooded his eyes as he saw Kageyama coming up the tree.

 

    "Kageyama!" Hinata yelled as Kageyama climbed as fast as he could towards him. 

 

     "I'm here Hinata!" At this point in time, Kageyama was just below Hinata. However, if Kageyama got onto the same branch as Hinata, it would surely break and they would tumble to their doom. Dammit. He couldn't do anything right. He couldn't express his feelings properly, he couldn't speak clearly, he couldn't compliment anyone, - gods he couldn't even save his best friend.

 

     "KAGEYAMA!" Hinata's voice was even louder this time and then it died down, muffled by a cry.  _Oh my god was Hinata crying?_ Oh my. Okay. Maybe he was a terrible person. Maybe he didn't know basic social skills and had zero friends outside of the Volleyball club. But he was a good person, and even he knew that. Most importantly, Volleyball wasn't the only thing he cared about.

 

Right?

 

_Think bakageyama, think. I'm not going to let dumbass Hinata die._ Okay, there was one solution. Fortunately, it would probably save Hinata. Unfortunately, it made Kageyama blush just thinking about it. Nevertheless, it was his only hope. The branch that Kageyama was most certainly thick enough to hold both of them; it all depended on how much Hinata trusted him. Taking a deep breath, Kageyama yelled,

 

     "Hinata! Jump backwards and fall onto me!"

 

Hinata turned around, his face the most slightest shade of pink. More importantly, he looked mortified. "What the hell? NO! I'm not going to fall on you! You might get hurt!"

 

     "Dumbass, just do it! I'll catch you! I promise!" Kageyama help his arms out and stared at Hinata, wondering if he'd trust him or not. If not, he couldn't really blame him. After all, if Kageyama was in his position, he wouldn't trust Hinata to catch him at all. However, just after he had finished that thought, Hinata sighed, letting go of the branch as quickly as he could. Not even at second later, the branch broke off, and even before the branch broke off, Hinata was in Kagayama's arms.

 

Well, not exactly.

 

It took much longer than a second, almost too long to realize the position that they were in. Kageyama's back was against the tree and his legs were spread out on the branch in front of him while Hinata was in between his legs, his head resting on Kageyama's chest. Kageyama, praying to the Volleyball gods that Hinata couldn't feel his heartbeat, murmured,

 

     "Dumbass. Get off of me." Hinata slowly got off of Kageyama and sighed, wiping what looked suspiciously like a tear off of his cheek.

 

     "I'm sorry Kageyama."

 

     "Yeah, no kidding. You should have just listened and not raced in the first place."

 

     "But I thought you loved racing!" Kageyama bit his lower lip and turned his head around in embarrassment. The look pretty much gave it away, and even the oblivious and innocent Hinata could figure out what was going on.

 

   "Kageyama, are you afraid of heights?" Kageyama's reply was a glare and an arm slowly turning into a fist.

 

    "Woah woah woah! I'm sorry! Everyone is afraid of something you know, and heights is pretty normal." Hinata throwed up his arms in defeat, trying to hide a gallon full of giggles. Kageyama furrowed his thin eyebrows and held his arms.  _Damn._ Hinata was pretty heavy, and trying to catch him while hoping to not fall off the tree took effort. He tried to hide his pain, but obviously that didn't work.

 

    "Kageyama? Are you okay?" Hinata's words were much softer this time, and Kageyama was surprised that he could even do that. Perhaps Hinata had more to him than Kageyama thought. Nevertheless, there was no point in lying to Hinata so he continued,

 

     "My arm.. it hurts. Do you have the first aid kit?" Kageyama asked.

 

     "No, I think I dropped it while climbing the tree. I'm sorry," Hinata sighed in worry and crossed his legs. There had to be something he could do, at least something temporary. An arm injury was one of the wort injuries you could have in Volleyball. Hinata continued, "Why don't we use my shirt?"

 

     "What?! Talk in full sentences, idiot."

 

Hinata rolled his eyes and then looked into Kageyama's eyes. "What I meant was that I could take my shirt off and use it to tie it around your arm. This should temporarily block the pain." Kageyama blinked his midnight blue eyes a few times as his face twisting into a surprised frown. Really, he was quite shocked that Hinata could say say something even  _remotely_ logical like that. And it actually sort of made sense.

 

     "Fine. Whatever." Hinata sighed as he undid the buttons of his collared grey shirt. Why was he wearing that anyways? Kageyama didn't really know or care. However, as Hinata removed his shirt, Kageyama couldn't help but notice how toned his body was. He hadn't really thought about it before, but Hinata had a  _really_ nice body. His muscles were all very toned and there was even a six pack somewhere in there.  _Dammit why am I even noticing this?_ Kageyama thought as his ears and cheeks flushed a deep scarlet red. He looked up at Hinata's face, only to see that Hinata was red too.  _Was Hinata embarrassed?  Did Hinata know that I was staring at him? God fricking dammit._

 

     "Oi, idiot, stop staring at me. Yes, I have a good body, what do you expect?" Hinata stated blunty, raising an eyebrow. He then proceeded to tie the shirt as tightly as he could around Kageyama's arm. They, were really close now, very close. The pink on Hinata's cheeks refused to go away.

 

     "Hey Kageyama, does that feel better?" Hinata asked, biting his lip.

 

     "Yeah, I guess so. Thanks."

 

     "Wow, that's a surprise coming from you! And you're welcome. Thanks for saving me from falling."

 

     "Yeah, dumbass." Kageyama looked down, trying to breathe normally as a way to decrease the amount of, um,  _red_ on his face. Similarly, Hinata was also looking down, playing with his hands. Kageyama would never admit it out loud, but Hinata's shirt smelled nice. It was a mix of something fresh, like lemons and the smell of a crisp, cold frigid winter air. It was refreshing, and it smelled like _Hinata._ Suddenly, their peaceful but awkward silence was broken but Hinata exhaling quite loudly as he rubbed his hands together. Was he cold? God, Kageyama didn't even think of that. They were pretty high up in the tree, and it was still early enough in the morning for someone to catch a cold.

 

He absolutely did not want Hinata to catch a cold.

 

     "Hinata, are you okay?"

 

     "Yeah, just kind of cold." Kageyama felt kind of bad as he crossed his arms tightly against his chest. After all, he was using Hinata's shirt as a pain blocker thingy.

 

     "Hey dumbass, come closer." 

 

Hinata gave Kageyama a weird look as he edged closer towards him. Once he was close enough, Kageyama enveloped the boy into a hug, with Hinata in between Kageyama's legs, his head tucked under Kageyama's chin. Kageyama's hands layed awkwardly right under Hinata's chest. He could feel Hinata's heart beating rapidly, in unison with his own. Kageyama's cheeks and ears were tinted a baby pink while Hinata just stared ahead of them, clearly in shock.

 

     "Kage-" Hinata protested quietly.

 

     "Be grateful for the warmth you idiot." Kageyama muttered silently, so only him and Hinata could hear. Hinata in grunted in return, but edged closer to Kageyama. Hinata's hair was now touching Kageyama's lips and the intensity of Hinata's scent increased swiftly. All of a sudden Hinata asked,

 

     "The sunrise is pretty, isn't it Kageyama?" Kageyama tilted his head so that the sunrise was in full view. The sunrise was pretty. The color of the sky was no longer a salmon but was now an ombre of Orange to a bright yellow that faded into a very faint sky blue. 

 

     "Mhm." Instantaneously Kageyama yawned and exhaled, followed not a moment later by Hinata. The childish spiker then burst into a fit of giggles.

 

     "Guess we both didn't sleep for long." Hinata stated.

 

     "Yeah. We should get some sleep now, while the others are busy climbing the tree." Kageyama suggested. 

 

     "Mm." 

 

And with that, in just around 30 minutes, the oddball duo fell into a deep sleep, with Hinata's head still tucked under Kageyama's chin, being extra careful to make sure that he wasn't leaning on his bad arm while Kageyama cradled Hinata protectively under his own arms. The two were sleeping peacefully, like baby crows in their miniature nests.

 

Oh, what a terrible time for Sugawara to come up and check on them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The rest of Karasuno soon joined Suga in the tree, snapping photos of the two (with initial protests from Daichi but eventually he joined in on the fun too).
> 
> The oddball duo woke up extremely embarrassed and both of them refused to answer the team's questions about what exactly happened in the tree.
> 
>  
> 
> Ay, so I'm finally done. I'm sorry for the lack of description and vocabulary; normally I'm quite good at those but I simply couldn't find a way to incorporate them more into this piece.
> 
> All in all, I hope you enjoyed this, it was truly fun to write.


End file.
